


《不贰臣》 Chapter 06 补车

by Gu_Song



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Song/pseuds/Gu_Song





	《不贰臣》 Chapter 06 补车

王一博一脚踹开了洗手间的门，一把将肖战扯进来，然后迅速将门反锁住。他直接把肖战顶在门背，狠狠地吻住了他的嘴唇。

肖战大概猜到了接下来会发生些什么，他用尽浑身解数奋力反抗，却还是挣脱不了王一博的束缚。

情急之下他对着王一博的嘴唇狠狠咬了一口 ，一股甜腥味在两人口腔内飘散开。王一博吃痛，嘴上放开了肖战，但手上的力度一点没减。

“小猫儿还学会咬人了？”

王一博危险地眯了眯眼，肖战忽然感觉脊背发凉。

王一博连嘴角渗出的血丝都懒得抹掉了，直接猛地用力将肖战面朝下压在了洗手台上。不出所料，一个滚烫坚硬的物体隔着布料抵在肖战股缝之间。

“三天没操你你就饥渴了？还敢跑去勾引别的男人？”

王一博一只大手按在肖战的后腰，使得他抬不起身，另一只手则熟练地解开了自己的皮带，扒下了肖战的裤子。

肖战觉得屈辱极了，他明明没有做出任何出格的举动，王一博怎么可以这样对他？退一万步讲，就算他真的做了什么，王一博也没有任何立场干涉自己吧？

可他偏偏挣脱不开，只能咬牙切齿地怒吼：“我没有！我不是都说了……”

“肖战，你是不是摆不清自己的位置了？”王一博冷冷地打断了他的话。

“还是因为我平时对你太好，你得意忘形到忘记我是什么脾气了？”

肖战瞬间停止了挣扎，王一博的话就像一桶冰水，把他从头到脚都淋透了，脑子也清醒了。

是啊，自己对他来说算什么呢？

王一博明明早在最开始就把他的意思表达得很清楚了，他之所以愿意和自己保持这种关系，是因为他干净、单纯、听话，而且没任何背景，就像一个精致漂亮的牵线木偶，可以任由他摆布。而他那天如果不高兴了，他随时可以把他扔掉，反正后面还有一大堆各式各样的玩具等着他。

所以从某种程度上来说，倒更像是自己一直在倒贴人家。

可是肖战还是觉得自己好委屈，连声音都带上了哭腔。

“王一博你……你混蛋，禽兽……”

王一博不怒反笑，他凑到肖战耳边，舔了舔他小巧的耳垂，轻声说道：“是啊，我就是混蛋，就是禽兽。”

说罢他狠狠地肏了进去。

“哈啊！”

肖战呻吟出声，雪白的脖颈向前绷直，小巧的喉结微微颤抖了一下。

王一博抓着肖战的头发，迫使他抬头看着镜子里羞耻的自己，嘶哑的嗓音里透着缱绻的情色味道，说出来的话却难听至极。

“肖老师平时不是很会说话吗？”

“那你说说看，被禽兽操到高潮的人，应该叫什么呢？”

随着王一博每一次用力的深入，肖战被顶得双腿发软，他闭上眼不敢看向镜子，不敢看到自己在情欲的支配下逐渐沉沦的样子。

可是当人关闭视觉感官之后，其他感官就会变得极其敏锐。

他听到了王一博的囊袋拍打在自己臀瓣上的“啪啪”声，听到了两人肉体相撞时淫靡的声响，还听到了自己淫荡的娇喘和呻吟。

王一博一直注视着镜子里的肖战，从未移开眼，他的羞愤、他的隐忍，以及他最终不得不向欲望屈服，他全都看在眼里。可他偏偏还要坏心眼地提醒他，宣誓主权似的告诉他，自己正在占有着他。

他在心里暗自发誓，以后再也不会带肖战去到人多眼杂的公众场合了，如果可以的话，他甚至想把肖战囚禁起来，关在一个暗无天日的地牢里，只有他一个人有钥匙，只有他一个人可以欣赏他、触碰他。

王一博的喉结微微滚动了一下，他用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭肖战的侧脸。

“肖战，你真应该看看你现在的样子，看看自己有多骚……”

肖战依然闭着眼睛，只是咬紧了下唇。

王一博见肖战的反应依旧很平淡，恼火地狠狠顶了一下。

“怎么不说话了？”

肖战趴在冰凉的大理石台面上，轻轻睁开了涣散的双眼，他喘着粗气轻声说道：“王一博，你放过我吧。”

放过我吧……

王一博动作一顿。

明明被侵犯、被凌虐的人是肖战，可是当王一博听到这四个字时，他突然觉得自己眼眶酸涩。

放过你？

那谁来放过我啊……

肖战等了很久，等来的只有无尽的沉默，王一博一言不发，他从肖战体内退了出来，带出一股黏稠白浊的液体，从甬道顺着股缝一直流到了西装外裤上。王一博抽了几张手纸，随便将自己擦拭了一下，整理好自己的着装之后便走出了洗手间。

他离开之前，只对肖战说了三个字。

“不可能。”


End file.
